Odi et amo Storie di tre anime tormentate
by Tereca
Summary: Dal testo: "Ebbe un sussulto che mise a dura prova il suo vecchio cuore quando li vide lì, davanti la porta della sua casa, mentre si prestavano a cingerlo forte in quel meraviglioso abbraccio, felici di essere tornati, di sentirsi finalmente al sicuro, a casa."
1. Un anno difficile

**Salve a tutti, mi chiamo Tereca e sono italiana. Non sono nuova di questo sito, anzi! Qui ho sempre avuto accesso come lettore e recensore, ma questa è la prima volta che mi inserisco come autore. Come lettore ho sempre fatto uso di un fantastico strumento, google traduttore, grazie al quale ho avuto la possibilità di conoscere storie magnifiche. Spero tanto che la mia storia vi incuriosisca al punto di continuare a leggerla e se non conoscete la lingua italiana fate come me, pigiando il tasto destro del mouse dove troverete il "traduci" nella vostra lingua madre, oppure in alto a destra nella barra di navigazione.**

 **Spero tanto che il primo cap vi incuriosisca al punto di continuare la lettura e vi ringrazio in anticipo se perderete il vostro prezioso tempo leggendo la mia storia e ancora di più se spenderete due parole per recensirla.**

 **Un ultimo appunto: le mie storie (compresa questa) sono già tutte pubblicate sul sito italiano , se vi va potete dargli un'occhiata.**

 **Vi abbraccio tutti,**

 **Tereca**

* * *

La maggior parte dei personaggi qui trattati non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Yumiko Igarashi; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

* * *

 _Era passato poco più di un anno dal loro ritorno in Australia. Tutto era rimasto come lo avevano lasciato. La loro amata fattoria aveva risentito di questa lunga assenza e lo zio Kevin, nonostante la fatica, nonostante le due fattorie di cui occuparsi, era riuscito comunque a prendersene cura._

 _Ebbe un sussulto che mise a dura prova il suo vecchio cuore quando li vide lì, davanti la porta della sua casa, mentre si prestavano a cingerlo forte in quel meraviglioso abbraccio, felici di essere tornati, di sentirsi finalmente al sicuro, a casa._

 _Li trovò completamente cambiati, cresciuti sì, ma tanto tanto cambiati. Non riconosceva più in loro quei ragazzi di un tempo, i suoi tre nipotini. Adesso di fronte a sé si ritrovava solo tre persone che erano cresciute sì come fratelli, ma ormai così profondamente diversi e distanti anni luce da quello che erano un tempo. Quello che era accaduto loro in Inghilterra li aveva segnati per sempre e nel profondo, un'esperienza troppo grande per dei giovani ragazzi nati e cresciuti nella semplicità di una fattoria australiana._

 _Lo zio Kevin, da quando erano tornati, li osservava giorno dopo giorno, cogliendo i profondi cambiamenti in ognuno di loro. Arthur, in particolare, aveva faticato parecchio a riprendersi dalle lunghe torture a cui era stato sottoposto. Nonostante l'aria di casa, il ragazzo non riusciva a lasciarsi alle spalle la dolorosa esperienza. Proprio non vi riusciva, nonostante suo fratello fosse lì, con lui, a sostenerlo tutti i santi giorni; e nonostante Georgie, che aveva scelto di ritornare con loro in Australia, abbandonando persino il padre appena ritrovato. Tutto questo per loro, per vivere la sua vita insieme a loro, ai suoi adorati fratelli. Arthur, però, non riusciva a dimenticare, l'orrore vissuto lo aveva segnato sul corpo, ma anche e soprattutto nell'animo e ne era uscito fortemente provato. Le sue giornate "tipo" erano scandite da intervalli di serenità apparente e improvvisi attacchi di panico a cui succedevano momenti di totale distacco dalla realtà che lo circondava. Il problema era che non riusciva a controllarsi, tutto ciò era per lui imprevedibile, qualunque cosa stesse facendo, in qualsiasi momento, quando un attacco lo coglieva non poteva far nulla per impedirlo, se non cedere al dolore, un dolore paragonabile a quello di una lama conficcata nella testa, che lo stremava al punto di farlo accasciare a terra tremante in un bagno di sudore._

 _E le notti… beh... le notti erano anche peggio. Gli incubi lo tormentavano. Lo zio Kevin non aveva mai saputo i dettagli di quello che aveva subito durante la sua lunga prigionia. Il ragazzo non era ancora riuscito a confidarsi con lui fino a tal punto e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Era chiuso come un riccio ed era piuttosto evidente che ciò che lo angosciava era qualcosa che non poteva essere curato da una semplice chiacchierata con il suo vecchio zio, perché ciò che aveva vissuto gli aveva lacerato l'anima così profondamente che non gli sarebbe bastata tutta una vita per risanarla._

 _"Povero ragazzo.." ripeteva tra sé mentre lo osservava intento a badare alle pecore. Per fortuna il lavoro in fattoria lo teneva parecchio occupato e nonostante la fatica, quelli erano gli unici momenti in cui lo vedeva veramente sereno e lontano dai mostri che lo perseguitavano giorno e notte._

 _Lo zio Kevin si sentiva impotente, vecchio, stanco. Non avrebbe mai mollato, di questo era certo, ma sentiva di non avere più la forza e l'energia di un tempo per badare a quei ragazzi. Ragazzi! In effetti osservandoli non lo erano più. Non lo era più sicuramente Abel. Più l'osservava più si rendeva conto che l'uomo che aveva di fronte non aveva più nulla in comune con il giovane impetuoso, irruento, irresponsabile di anni addietro che gli procurava solo dei grattacapi. Assomigliava tremendamente al padre, lo stesso fisico slanciato, le spalle larghe, persino la muscolatura era la medesima, ma ciò che li accomunava maggiormente era la stessa capacità di infondere sicurezza in coloro che gli stavano accanto, la stessa immagine di uomo solido e integro sul quale poter contare. Lo zio era sinceramente colpito da questo nuovo Abel. Anche lui si sentiva al sicuro e rincuorato dal fatto che il maggiore dei suoi nipoti era lì con lui, pronto ad aiutarlo._

 _Sì! Su di lui poteva davvero contare ed era sicuro che non avrebbe mai più lasciato da solo suo fratello, lo avrebbe sostenuto per tutta la vita. Gli avevano raccontato di ciò che era accaduto in Inghilterra, del suo sacrificio per salvarlo, di come si era sostituito a lui in quella cella e di come aveva rischiato di morire, a sua volta, perché condannato per aver ucciso il mostro che lo aveva torturato. Sì, Abel era proprio cambiato. Notava come i suoi occhi si posavano sempre su Arthur, come vegliava su di lui ogni istante della giornata, e lo faceva con tutta la discrezione che poteva senza mai farsene accorgere. Zio Kevin non poteva sapere, ma di certo lo immaginava, quanto e fino a che punto la presenza di Abel fosse indispensabile. E di notte lo era più che mai, quando Arthur era preda degli incubi, quando a causa di quest'ultimi lo sentiva gridare costringendolo a scattare in piedi e a precipitarsi da lui per calmarlo. E ogni santa notte si ritrovava così in lacrime, sofferente per le condizioni del fratello, finendo sempre per addormentarsi con lui cinto forte tra le braccia, provando in questo modo a fargli capire che per nulla al mondo lo avrebbe mai più lasciato solo. Pregava, Abel, nello strazio che era costretto a vivere giorno e notte pregava e confidava in ogni santo posto in cielo che il tempo sanasse le loro ferite e soprattutto di far trovare loro la forza per andare avanti._ _  
_ _  
_ _Zio Kevin era convinto che Abel ce l'avrebbe fatta prima o poi a tirare fuori il fratello da quell'incubo. Ne era certo. Era solo questione di tempo. C'era, però, qualcos'altro che l'occhio attento dello zio aveva colto nel maggiore dei nipoti. Dal loro ritorno in Australia, infatti, aveva notato un atteggiamento diverso nei confronti di Georgie. Non c'era più quello sguardo languido e trasognato di un tempo ogni volta che si posava sulla sorella. Quello sguardo, adesso, era diverso, sembrava come se non la guardasse veramente, ma non era indifferenza, anzi, era evidente che per lei lui ci sarebbe stato sempre e che le volesse ancora molto bene, ma i suoi occhi su di lei erano diversi, non brillavano più di quella fiamma incontenibile che lo aveva consumato e infuocato allo stesso tempo. Sembrava … sì! forse era così… rassegnato, combattuto. Ogni volta che si rivolgeva a lei o per qualsiasi altro motivo le si trovava accanto, i suoi occhi in automatico si spegnevano, come una fiamma sorpresa da una raffica di vento gelido. Era dunque possibile? Abel aveva davvero smesso di amare Georgie? Se lo chiedeva spesso zio Kevin, ma stentava a credere che il tormento che aveva lacerato quel ragazzo, che lo aveva portato a prendere decisioni estreme senza esitazione, come l'abbandono di suo fratello e della stessa madre, lo avesse del tutto lasciato. Quel tipo d'amore non abbandona mai il malaugurato che lo prova e gli lascia ferite spesso insanabili._ _  
_ _E le ferite di Abel non erano guarite, ne era certo, ma ammirava la sua capacità di non lasciar trapelare nulla così come gli riconosceva la forza e la maturità con cui si prendeva cura di tutti. Era diventato un vero uomo, un vero uomo come suo padre._

 _E poi… e poi ecco Georgie. Lo zio Kevin adorava la sua nipotina e questa era veramente cresciuta. Più la guardava più comprendeva lo stato d'animo di quei poveri ragazzi. Si erano ritrovati fin da piccoli, per un disegno perverso del destino e per costrizione, a far da fratelli ad una bambina che crescendo era divenuta sempre più bella, di una bellezza che i loro giovani cuori non potevano combattere, dalla quale non potevano difendersi. Mary aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di proteggere i suoi figli, ma ogni suo sforzo era stato vano. Nulla aveva potuto contro quel dannato destino, la sua famiglia era stata segnata per sempre e con questo tormento si era spenta una notte nella solitudine della sua stanza. "Sorella mia.." piangeva ogni volta che pensava a lei, al dolore che l'aveva portata alla morte. Spesso si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se fosse sopravvissuta e fosse lì assieme a suoi figli di nuovo riuniti, tutti e tre sotto lo stesso tetto. Avrebbe notato sicuramente i loro cambiamenti e sicuramente avrebbe continuato a preoccuparsene. Chissà come sarebbe stato adesso il suo rapporto con Georgie? Rapporto con la figlia adottiva manifestatosi da sempre d'amore e odio e soprattutto gelosia. Era certo che avrebbe continuato a farle da madre e ad insegnarle tutto il necessario per diventare una donna, ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe continuato, sopra ogni cosa, a proteggere Abel e Arthur, com'era naturale del resto. I suoi due figli sarebbero stati sempre al primo posto per lei, non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di prendere il loro posto nel suo cuore e avrebbe smosso l'inferno pur di non farli soffrire. Proteggerli ed amarli incondizionatamente erano vincoli dettati dall'istinto, quel legame naturale che ogni madre percepisce per i propri cuccioli, e per Mary l'unico luogo al mondo dove tenerli al sicuro era proprio lì, nella loro casa, accanto a lei._

 _Così, mentre rifletteva, lo zio Kevin finì per ammettere a se stesso quanto l'amore possessivo di Mary nei confronti dei figli avesse condizionato le loro vite. Le scelte di Abel in particolare erano la prova evidente delle conseguenze di quell'educazione così serrata. Nel suo stesso modo d'amare c'erano somiglianze con la madre. Una volta compreso di essere innamorato di Georgie, si era infatti fin da subito mostrato irruento e possessivo, arrivando a minacciare il suo stesso fratello se lo avesse scoperto innamorato di lei._

 _Il ricordo di quegli spiacevoli momenti lo fece rabbrividire. Dio, quanto tempo era passato e com'erano cambiati._

 _Nonostante il sorriso ritrovato una volta arrivata nella sua terra, nella sua casa, assieme alle uniche persone al mondo che veramente amava e che l'amavano, la giovane donna che si ritrovava davanti portava i segni delle vicende che avevano stravolto la sua breve vita. Anche Georgie era cambiata e lo zio se ne era accorto suo malgrado. I suoi occhi erano sempre tristi, apparentemente celati dalla sua indole gioviale, ma non erano più quelli di una volta. Certamente la mancanza del padre si faceva sentire, ma non era solo questo a turbare il suo cuore. Soffriva terribilmente per Arthur, era evidente, anche lei come Abel doveva sentirsi impotente di fronte alle crisi del fratello. Sapeva che al pari di Abel tutti i giorni e tutte le notti di quell'anno aveva vegliato insieme a lui sul fratello, senza mai perderlo di vista, nascondendo spesso l'orrore che provava di fronte a quelle crisi, inorridendo all'ascolto di quelle parole a volte incomprensibili ed altre invece chiare, che non lasciavano dubbi su cosa o chi tormentava i suoi sogni. Lo zio Kevin conosceva la profonda sensibilità di sua nipote e l'amore che provava per quei ragazzi che aveva creduto a lungo suoi fratelli. Era sicuro che soffrisse per loro e come loro. Ed era convinto che la sofferenza che leggeva negli occhi della nipote fosse gravata dal senso di colpa, dalla consapevolezza di essere stata l'artefice di tanto dolore. In effetti, lo zio Kevin non poteva fare meno di ammettere che la presenza di Georgie aveva sconvolto non poco la vita dei suoi ragazzi e nulla, a causa di questo, sarebbe stato più come prima. Ma non avrebbe mai serbato rancore per quella bambina per la semplice ragione che non sarebbe stato giusto addossarle una tale colpa. Sì!.. non sarebbe stato per nulla giusto._

 _\- Ehi zio! Ci sei?.. è da un po' che ti chiamo! – La voce di Georgie lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. - Eri così assorto che hai completamente ignorato che ti chiamavo. Ma cosa stavi pensando? … dai, su! entra in casa, ti ho preparato il tè e ti ho lasciato in caldo lo stufato, così stasera avrai un buon pasto ad aspettarti dopo una così lunga giornata di lavoro"._

 _\- Ti ringrazio Georgie, non so cosa farei senza la mia nipotina che si prende cura di questo povero vecchietto. – Le sorrise compiaciuto di tante premure e di tanto affetto. La nipote gli diede un buffetto sul braccio mostrandosi contrariata alla parola "vecchietto" e gli rivolse uno di quei suoi soliti sorrisi, quelli che erano in grado di lenire le giornate faticose come quella che volgeva ormai al termine, lasciando campo libero al crepuscolo e poi alla notte._

 _\- Abel e Arthur hanno ormai finito e fra poco, raccolte le nostre cose, torniamo a casa. Zio, te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta! Sei sicuro di voler rimanere qui tutto solo, piuttosto che trasferirti da noi? Staremmo tutti più tranquilli se lo facessi – Cercava di essere più convincente possibile e lo zio lo sapeva, ma per lui allontanarsi dalla sua fattoria era praticamente impossibile. Voleva passare il resto dei suoi giorni lì e per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi altrove il giorno che sarebbe giunta la sua morte._

 _\- Bambina mia, so che vuoi solo il mio bene e che ti preoccupi per me, ma cerca di capirmi, ti ho già spiegato che non potrei mai separarmi da questo posto. E poi … e poi lo faccio anche per un altra ragione. Ebbene sì, lo faccio per voi! – le prese le mani e continuò guardandola serio negli occhi… - Tu, Abel e Arthur avete bisogno di ritrovare quell'armonia che vi distingueva un tempo. Lo so! È difficile, è... diverso. Non siete fratelli naturali, ma siete cresciuti come tali e dovete cercare di ricostruire il vostro rapporto. So che è difficile, ma provare ad essere una famiglia in cui ci si ama e ci si sostiene è l'unico modo per riuscire ad andare avanti. Dopo tutto quello che avete passato è normale che sia così complicato, ma sono sicuro che ci riuscirete, da soli, anche senza il mio aiuto. Avete affrontato così tanti ostacoli e li avete superati, soli, senza nessuno che vi proteggesse e… - chinò la testa sentendosi allo stesso tempo rincuorato e affranto al pensiero di ciò che avevano passato e superato i suoi cari nipoti - ..a questo punto il mio aiuto non serve più, siete abbastanza forti e ormai in grado di badare a voi stessi"._

 _Georgie ascoltò attenta le parole dello zio e se ne sentì scossa. In verità quella sicurezza e quella forza a cui si riferiva, lei non riusciva proprio a notarle. Se lo zio fosse stato in grado di leggerle dentro, nel profondo, si sarebbe reso conto di quanto le sue parole erano lontane dalla verità. Il suo stato d'animo era in bilico tra l'angoscia e la frustrazione. Le esperienze che avevano vissuto li aveva distrutti e di questo ne era del tutto consapevole e incapace di porre rimedio. Nessuna forza, nessuna sicurezza, solo dolore. Era così, non poteva fare a meno di pensarla così._

 _Erano partiti dall'Inghilterra felici, sicuri di poter ricostruire le loro vite, ma quando si erano ritrovati di nuovo insieme nella loro terra, nella loro amata fattoria, dove nulla era cambiato e allo stesso tempo tutto non era più come prima, le cose erano andate diversamente da come avevano sognato e sperato. La realtà li aveva travolti come un fiume in piena e li aveva resi consapevoli. Tutto era cambiato, loro per primi lo erano._

 _Inizialmente l'abitudine a vivere insieme grazie all'infanzia condivisa li aveva aiutati a superare i primi imbarazzi di quella rinnovata e strana convivenza e le continue ed imprevedibili crisi di Arthur avevano inoltre allontanato ogni loro attenzione dalle rispettive agitazioni._ _  
_ _Quella che si era venuta a creare in quella casa era dunque una situazione del tutto surreale, in cui tutti erano coscienti del reciproco disagio e delle rispettive angosce, ma allo stesso tempo l'ignoravano lasciando che le giornate trascorressero così, semplicemente, evitando di parlarne e di ammettere una volta per tutte che le cose tra loro non andavano affatto bene e che, nonostante gli sforzi, continuavano a soffrire._

 _Ma.. non volevano farlo. Non volevano cedere. Non erano fratelli, è vero, ma si volevano bene. E Georgie era più che convinta che mai li avrebbe più abbandonati, neppure adesso che li sentiva così distanti, neppure adesso che lei stessa cominciava guardali in maniera diversa, a rendersi conto che non erano suoi fratelli. Era questo che la tormentava sopra ogni cosa, perchè era la sacrosanta verità, non lo erano e per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva proprio a considerarli più come tali, perché di fatto non lo erano, di fatto avevano vissuto troppi sconvolgimenti per riuscire a rimettere ogni pedina al proprio posto. Erano cresciuti ed erano semplicemente diversi._

 _Lei, ormai, era una giovane donna quasi ventenne con tutte le ripercussioni che la sua condizione naturale le imponeva. Se prima era stata bella, adesso, così cresciuta, lo era infinitamente di più, grazie anche alla maturità acquisita troppo precocemente per via di una vita fin troppo ingiusta che l'aveva indotta a reprimere l'eccessiva spontaneità di un tempo, riuscendo ormai a controllarla senza troppo sforzo, in maniera naturale. La freschezza dettata dall'innocenza della fanciullezza l'aveva ormai abbandonata, lasciando il posto ad una sensualità che traspariva non solo dalle evidenti rotondità di un corpo che sembrava disegnato per una dea su un dipinto, ma da ogni suo gesto, dal suo modo di muoversi, di camminare._

 _Ad accorgersene di questo cambiamento non erano stati solo i suoi fratelli e lo zio Kevin. Anche lei per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva acquisito piena consapevolezza di sé, del suo corpo, delle nuove emozioni e delle nuove sensazioni che provava e che suscitava. Non le era del tutto chiaro ciò che le stava capitando ed era sola, non aveva nessuna figura femminile con la quale confidarsi, che le potesse spiegare cosa le stesse accadendo. Tantomeno poteva parlarne con Abel e Arthur. Con Abel di certo no! e ripensandoci neppure con Arthur. Ma sapeva che quell'amore con Lowell era stato troppo breve e in realtà per niente vissuto per placare quell'incontenibile bisogno di amare e di essere amata che non le dava pace, che tormentava i suoi sogni e rendeva ogni suo risveglio sempre più penoso da sopportare._ _  
_ _La maschera di autocontrollo che era riuscita a costruirsi in realtà le era costata cara, più di quanto voleva ammettere a se stessa. Per riuscire a sopportare il dolore della separazione da Lowell aveva messo a dura prova tutte le sue forze. E adesso si sentiva come svuotata. In fondo ciò che voleva era solo dimenticare e per farlo si era concentrata con tutta se stessa su Arthur, solo per non pensarci più. Per tale ragione si sentiva un'egoista. Servirsi del dolore del fratello per cercare di placare in qualche modo il suo la faceva sentire una persona spregevole. Ma anche volendo non poteva agire diversamente._

 _Arthur, il suo caro, dolcissimo Arthur. Egli incarnava tutto ciò che la parola fratello significava. Non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno di quell'amore. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, condividere con lui le sue preoccupazioni, ma ogni volta che provava a farlo era subito costretta a reprimere ogni tentativo, terrorizzata di dire o di fare qualcosa che lo turbasse e lo facesse ripiombare nel suo solito inferno. - Hai finito dallo zio Kevin? Sei riuscita a convincerlo a trasferirsi da noi?" Era così assorta nei suoi pensieri non si era accorta che Abel le si era avvicinato. Aveva finito assieme ad Arthur di sistemare le pecore nell'ovile ed era venuto a cercarla per fare ritorno alla loro casa. - No, è più testardo di un mulo! Ti assicuro che ho provato in tutti i modi a convincerlo, ma niente! È irremovibile"._

 _\- Forse è il caso di non provarci più. Dobbiamo rispettare la sua volontà e farcene una ragione. In fondo possiamo capirlo, anche per noi è stato difficile lasciare la nostra casa e alla fine abbiamo scelto di tornarvi e vivere lì la nostra vita"._

 _Georgie lo ascoltò senza replicare, sapeva che aveva ragione. Era vero! Avevano scelto di ritornare in Australia, nella loro fattoria, di vivere tutti e tre assieme. Ma era consapevole che non era stato per niente facile. E non era facile tutt'ora vivere con loro sotto lo stesso tetto. L'intimità di quella casa la faceva sentire terribilmente a disagio, come un pesce fuor d'acqua, nonostante fosse la sua casa, il luogo dove era cresciuta. Ed era la presenza dei suoi fratelli a rendere tutto così difficile ed era anche per questa ragione che voleva che lo zio Kevin andasse a vivere con loro, per aiutarla ad affrontare il disagio che provava. Ne era consapevole. Con Abel, in particolare, lo percepiva di più assieme ad un duro distacco. Non le mostrava indifferenza o meno dolcezza rispetto ad Arthur, ma qualcosa in lui era cambiato. Lo avvertiva. Si era accorta della freddezza dei suoi occhi ogni volta che incrociavano i suoi, nonostante quel cenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra e quell'apparente calma nella sua voce. Si sentiva ogni volta spiazzata, turbata e seppure lo conoscesse da tutta una vita, che sapesse così tanto di lui non riusciva a capire cosa provasse, quale fosse il suo stato d'animo di fronte a quella strana situazione tra loro. Abel era più che mai impenetrabile._

 _E poi… poi c'erano quelle notti, le notti in cui usciva e non rincasava. Non accadeva spesso, lo faceva di rado e solo quando si assicurava che Arthur stava meglio. Chissà dove andava, cosa faceva? Se lo chiedeva spesso, non poteva fare a meno di chiederselo. Quando, nel cuore della notte, sentiva il cavallo spronato al galoppo sapeva che era lui e si precipitava alla finestra per scorgere un minimo indizio, qualsiasi cosa che le rivelasse dove stesse andando. Ma poi, una volta che i suoi occhi non riuscivano più a scorgere nulla, rammaricata finiva per tornarsene nel suo letto, aggiungendo nuove angosce alla sua anima già provata. Odiava quando lo faceva, quando permetteva alla curiosità di prendere il sopravvento. Non poteva stare in pena anche per lui. Non ne aveva la forza. Doveva concentrarsi solo su Arthur, lui più di tutti aveva bisogno di lei, ed era ciò che continuava a ripetersi ogni volta fino allo sfinimento, fino a quando ormai esausta finiva per cedere al sonno._

 _Continua…_


	2. Le notti di Abel

_Doveva uscire, aveva bisogno di allontanarsi…_

Quella sera avevano cenato tutti e tre insieme come era ormai da consuetudine, come lo era stato un tempo. Nonostante la felicità di essere tornati nella loro casa, di essere sani e salvi, non erano riusciti ad abituarsi del tutto a quella nuova situazione. Non riuscivano più a vivere serenamente l'intimità della loro casa e ognuno di loro stava reagendo in maniera diversa.

Abel passava le sue giornate concentrandosi totalmente sul fratello, deciso più che mai ad aiutarlo, ad esserci per lui. Lo avrebbe tirato fuori da quell'inferno, non avrebbe mai mollato, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farcela da solo. Aveva bisogno di Georgie. La sua presenza e il suo amore erano indispensabili e non potevano che giovare all'animo ferito del fratello. Era convinto che sarebbe stata lei alla fine a guarirlo del tutto.

Allo stesso tempo, però, averla così vicina tutti i giorni, nella stessa casa, era una continua e lenta agonia per il suo cuore lacerato. La verità è che non aveva mai smesso di amarla, neppure per un istante. Si era imposto di reprimere ciò che provava, cingendo il suo amore di un muro impenetrabile, spegnendo con forza e con tutta la volontà che gli rimaneva quella fiamma che lo aveva consumato per tutta la vita. Lo aveva fatto per amore di suo fratello e perché il bisogno di ritrovare quella sintonia, quell'armonia di quando erano ancora una famiglia era troppo forte, era tutto per lui e sapeva che ritrovarla era l'unico modo per riportare indietro l'Arthur di un tempo.

D'altronde, era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare. Lei non lo voleva, ne era certo, glielo aveva detto, ripetuto più volte. Non lo amava. Aveva scelto un altro uomo con cui condividere la sua vita. Con lui aveva fatto l'amore, condiviso tutta se stessa. Mentre per lui non era rimasto più nulla.

C'erano notti in cui per riuscire a trovare la forza di odiarla e dimenticarla, si costringeva ad immaginarla tra le sue braccia, che si concedeva in tutto e per tutto, anima e corpo a lui, a quel damerino. Immaginava le sue mani su di lei, su quel corpo che avrebbe dovuto essere solo suo, su quella bocca che avrebbe dovuto provare solo il tocco delle sue labbra, l'unico sapore che avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere. E mentre pensava e si dannava allo stesso tempo, stringeva le lenzuola tra le mani quasi a strapparle, affondandovi il viso e cercando come meglio poteva di soffocare i singhiozzi, lasciando che il dolore e la rabbia lo svuotassero del tutto. Ed era proprio in questi momenti che una freddezza assoluta prendeva posto, la stessa che traspariva nei suoi occhi ogni volta che si posavano su di lei, ogni volta che incrociavano i suoi.

E quella?.. quella era proprio una di quelle notti, quando proprio non ce la faceva più, quando in quella stanza si sentiva quasi soffocare.

Doveva uscire, doveva andarsene. E così fece, l'ennesima volta.

Mentre portava Blue Star fuori dalla stalla, una strana sensazione lo colse improvvisamente. Sentiva di essere osservato. Bastò una breve occhiata per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, solo il buio e la quiete della notte. Una strana agitazione si era impossessato di lui, non riusciva proprio a controllarsi.

Si portò la mano alla fronte per asciugarsi il sudore e si rese conto che l'immaginazione gli stava giocando brutti scherzi. Era il caso di darsi una calmata.

Si avviò cercando di fare meno rumore possibile ma, neppure a dirlo, andò ad inciampare contro qualcosa che prese a rotolare provocando un tale fracasso, ancor più accentuato dal fatto che era notte e tutti in casa dormivano, come giusto e normale che fosse a quell'ora. Paralizzato da quell'inaspettato ostacolo, si ridestò quasi subito sperando in cuor suo di non aver svegliato nessuno.

\- Maledetto secchio! avevo detto ad Arthur di sistemare tutto prima di rientrare in casa, e invece come al solito … - Ma a quelle parole si sentì subito un verme. Un banalissimo secchio lo aveva fatto irritare e subito lì a pensar male del fratello, dopo tutto quello che stava passando. Rise di sé, della sua debolezza. Passava le giornate a mostrarsi il fratello forte, il capo famiglia e poi la sua fermezza, la sua solidità cedevano di fronte ad un semplice secchio. - Che stupido! - pensò tra sé, autocommiserandosi.

Nel salire in groppa al cavallo i suoi occhi si posarono velocemente e senza volerlo sulla finestra della sua stanza e di nuovo quella sensazione lo colse di sorpresa. Fu un solo attimo, ma più che sufficiente per permettere ai suoi occhi di percepire qualcosa. Una figura ferma, immobile dietro quella finestra, intenta a fissarlo. Anche se era stato solo per un istante era sicuro, certo di ciò che aveva visto. C'era lei dietro quella finestra, nascosta, al riparo della tendina lo stava osservando o forse spiando, ma non ne aveva idea.

Nonostante lo stupore iniziale, infatti, non fece nulla per appurarsene decidendo di fare finta di niente, preferendo piuttosto credere che era stato a causa di quel secchio che si era svegliata ed era accorsa alla finestra.

Ma presto fu costretto a ricredersi. Col tempo, infatti, si accorse che le cose non stavano esattamente come aveva scelto di credere.

Da allora, infatti, ogni volta che si prestava ad uscire di notte, Georgie se ne stava lì, nascosta dietro quella finestra, intenta a spiarlo mentre si allontanava e tutte le volte Abel viveva quel momento combattuto da emozioni contrastanti. E allora, in barba alla tentazione, saltava su Blue Star, spronandolo duramente ad una corsa spietata, come se stesse fuggendo.. da lei. Sapeva che se solo avesse ceduto per un istante e avesse dato voce ai suoi sentimenti, si sarebbe fiondato in quella stanza e non si sarebbe più fermato.

Nonostante il pensiero di un altro tra le sue braccia lo facesse impazzire, nonostante fosse cosciente del fatto che ancora lo amasse e che pensasse a lui quando si ritrovava sola nel suo letto, faticava ad odiarla e il desiderio di averla lo logorava ora più che mai.

Alla fine di quella corsa disperata come sempre si andava a rifugiare nell'unico posto al mondo dove stranamente riusciva ad essere se stesso. Proprio così! Proprio lì! In quella squallida taverna. E qui, ad accoglierlo, come sempre, c'era lei, Jessica.

Lo amava e lui lo sapeva e per questo si detestava, per quello che le stava facendo, per come la trattava. Sapeva che non era giusto che la usasse in questo modo.

Per stare con lei e placare i suoi sensi di colpa tutte le volte si ubriacava e tutte le volte finiva sempre nello stesso modo. Odiava risvegliarsi nudo in quella stanza, con la testa dolorante per la sbronza e il profumo di lei nelle narici divenuto ormai insopportabile, nauseabondo.

Forse Jessica non era abbastanza bella? Certo che lo era, e non solo. Era terribilmente sexy e provocante e ogni uomo avrebbe fatto carte false pur di passare una notte con lei, solo se lei glielo avesse concesso naturalmente. Ma per lui era diverso. Bastava solo che aprisse la porta di quella taverna che mollava tutto e tutti per stare sola.. con lui.

Questo totale controllo su Jessica lo faceva sentire stranamente potente e sicuro di se stesso. Sapeva che era tutto sbagliato, ma aveva bisogno di sentirsi così, aveva bisogno di sentirsi un uomo con il totale controllo della propria vita. Con Georgie provava l'esatto opposto. Era qualcosa che non poteva controllare, perché l'amore che provava per lei faceva vacillare le sue certezze, abbattendo una ad una tutte le sue difese.

\- Questa notte sei stato fantastico! Eri più coinvolto del solito… sento che qualcosa tra noi sta cambiando, anzi! ne sono certa amore mio … Abel! …ma che fai? – mentre parlava si staccò bruscamente dalla presa di quel corpo che nuovamente gli si era avvinghiato addosso, reclamando di nuovo le sue attenzioni. Ma lui ormai sazio e appagato non ne voleva più. Aveva dato sfogo al suo desiderio e quella notte gli era bastata. Adesso voleva solo tornarsene a casa e cercare di andare avanti, come ormai aveva imparato a fare giorno dopo giorno, nel corso di quell'anno.

Sbatteva sempre la porta dietro di sé prima di andarsene, come se volesse chiudere, sigillare, nascondere per sempre lo schifo e la vergogna che provava per se stesso ogni volta che usciva da quella stanza.

Nonostante ciò, non riusciva a farne a meno e tutte le volte vi ritornava.

E tutte le volte Jessica lo guardava andare via, stesa nel suo letto, ancora desiderosa di averlo. Ormai non lo rincorreva più. Sapeva che sarebbe tornato e a lei quei pochi momenti assieme al suo Abel bastavano. Cercava in questo modo di convincere se stessa, ma quando vedeva sbattere quella porta si sentiva morire, perché quella reazione era un segnale inequivocabile di ciò che lui provava ad ogni risveglio accanto a lei.

Nonostante tutto, però, anche quella notte non era riuscita a respingerlo, non aveva trovato la forza di farlo. Sapeva che ogni volta, mentre facevano l'amore, non era a lei che pensava, non era lei che immaginava di toccare, di possedere e non erano i suoi baci che bramava su di sé. C'era rabbia nel suo modo di fare l'amore, tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione represse e ogni spinta, ogni tocco della sua mano, ogni bacio ne erano pregni.

Rappresentare per lui solo lo sfogo di una notte la faceva soffrire, ma per nulla al mondo vi avrebbe rinunciato, pur di averlo per sé, pur di averlo tra le braccia. Quell'uomo la teneva ormai in pugno, poteva disporre di lei a suo piacimento e a lei andava bene così.

 _Eppure ci fu un tempo in cui le cose erano diverse..._

Lo ricordava bene, come fosse ieri, la prima volta di Abel, di quel ragazzo conosciuto per caso in un giorno qualunque di circa sei anni prima e di cui era rimasto ben poco, solo lo stesso sguardo malinconico e triste e la folle, dannata ossessione per la sorella. E ricordava chiaramente l'ormai perduta ingenuità, i suoi occhi sorpresi la prima volta che si erano posati sul suo corpo nudo, i primi gemiti, il tremore e il rossore delle sue guance al tocco delle mani e dei baci di lei su quel giovane ma già robusto petto. Aveva solo diciassette anni e non sapeva nulla dell'amore e di cosa in realtà avvenisse tra un uomo e una donna quando si amavano.

Nonostante l'inesperienza, fin da subito si era mostrato all'altezza della "situazione", imparando presto a giostrarla come desiderava e divenendo quel tipo di amante capace con un solo sguardo o il solo tono della voce di rendere schiave e di indurre alla follia le malcapitate.

Sì! doveva ammetterlo! Lui era stato l'unico tra tutti gli uomini con cui era stata che era riuscito ad averla vinta su di lei, ad abbattere le sue sicurezze e a renderla per sempre sua schiava.

Odiava se stessa per averglielo permesso, ma non riusciva a respingerlo, non riusciva a tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita.

Prima di lui, non aveva mai permesso a nessun uomo di dominarla. Aveva imparato fin troppo presto e nonostante la giovane età a giostrare ogni tipo di situazione. Per lei, in effetti, non c'era stata scelta. Jessica era cresciuta senza l'affetto e i valori solidi di una famiglia, in un ambiente in cui spesso amore e sesso finivano per essere confusi, senza un padre e una madre che la guidassero e le insegnassero ad avere più rispetto di se stessa e degli altri. Si era ritrovata sola troppo giovane, troppo inesperta della vita e così aveva imparato subito a cavarsela come poteva, facendo di necessità virtù, imparando ad usare i soli i mezzi che aveva a disposizione, un bel corpo e abbastanza cervello. Tutto il suo mondo, l'unico che conosceva era lì, tra il porto e una strada che portava alla taverna lasciatele dal padre, in mezzo a gente che sbarcava da ogni dove, un mondo in cui i racconti delle lunghe traversate delle navi che salpavano e attraccavano tutti i giorni venivano spezzati dalle voci e dalle risate dei marinai ubriachi in cerca di facili "sottane" da conquistare. Era questo il posto dov'era nata e cresciuta Jessica e tutto ciò che era diventata era il risultato di quel mondo.

Questa giovane donna così sicura ed esperta, decisamente restia alle buone maniere viste le esperienze vissute, ma comunque capace di tenere a bada tutto e tutti, era stata "colpita e affondata" dall'irresistibile fascino di un ragazzo venuto dalla campagna, con il sogno di diventare un giorno un capitano. Anche suo padre lo era stato ed era stato proprio questo comune aspetto, la medesima passione per il mare, a farla vacillare. Ma da allora le cose erano cambiate e di suo padre in lui non riconosceva più nulla e del resto lei stessa faticava a riconoscersi. E come poteva!? Si era ridotta a far da schiava ai bisogni di un uomo, ad essere lo sfogo di una notte, si era spinta insomma fino al punto di non ritorno, al punto in cui una donna che arriva a tanto ha ben poco da salvare.

 _Intanto nel bel mezzo della campagna australiana …_

Galoppava come un pazzo verso casa. Quella mattina aveva fatto più tardi del solito e sicuramente li avrebbe trovati tutti svegli. Non aveva alcuna voglia di vederli e in particolare non aveva assolutamente alcuna voglia di imbattersi in Georgie, decise quindi di dirigersi direttamente alla fattoria dello zio Kevin.

 _Dopo un po'…_

\- Buongiorno figliolo, già qui, così di buon'ora?"

Lo zio Kevin si accorse subito dell'aria stanca del ragazzo, era evidente che avesse passato la notte in bianco e dall'odore di alcool che faceva, immaginava pure dove e con chi era stato. Nei suoi occhi non c'era rimprovero, provava solo una gran pena per lui, per il dolore che stava provando. Non se la sentiva di fargli pesare, facendolo sentire in colpa, quella debolezza che ogni tanto non riusciva a controllare. Come uomo poteva capirlo. Se non lo avesse fatto sicuramente sarebbe impazzito e non avrebbe più trovato il coraggio e la forza che lo aiutavano ad andare avanti tutti i giorni.

Una volta liberato Blue Star dai suoi finimenti e lasciatolo libero al pascolo, sentendosi ancora stordito e assonnato si diresse verso la fontana. Pose la sua testa sotto il getto d'acqua gelida. Lo faceva sempre, era l'unico modo per riprendersi in fretta. Rimase così un bel po', fino a quando non ne potette più e sentì riprendersi dagli effetti della sbornia e non solo di quella notte. Era grato allo zio per la sua discrezione nel non porgli domande, ma era consapevole che in parte intuisse il motivo di quelle improvvisate di prima mattina e il fetore di alcool e di fumo che emanava ogni volta che spuntava lì a quell'ora, di certo non gli dovevano lasciare troppi dubbi su dove avesse passato la nottata precedente. In ogni caso preferiva non parlargliene, non voleva farlo un po' per la vergogna che provava e un po' perché temeva sinceramente di deluderlo.

Quando finì di riprendersi si mise subito a disposizione dello zio Kevin e si tuffò a capofitto nel lavoro. Lo fece per tutto il santo giorno, senza mai fermarsi, portando corpo e mente allo stremo delle forze, solo per non pensare, solo per non cedere.

E poi ... venne il momento di far ritorno a casa.


	3. Un esito inaspettato

Georgie quella stessa mattina si alzò di buonora. Non aveva passato una gran bella notte, si sentiva piuttosto stanca, ma decise lo stesso di alzarsi presto perché quel giorno doveva scendere in città. Da tempo sentiva il bisogno di rimettersi in carreggiata, di darsi da fare. La salute di Arthur l'aveva impegnata per così tanto tempo che aveva completamente smesso di dedicarsi a se stessa e alle proprie passioni e sentiva più che mai la necessità di farlo, soprattutto adesso che le condizioni di suo fratello sembravano migliorate, per quanto ciò fosse possibile. Ma era pur vero che ricominciare a vivere le loro vite costituiva un'altra assoluta priorità, ed era ciò che aveva intenzione di fare.

Pochi giorni prima aveva ricevuto una lettera da parte della sua vecchia amica Barbara che, venuta a sapere del suo ritorno dall'Inghilterra e dei successi ottenuti come sarta a Londra, la esortava ad accogliere la sua proposta di mettere su una nuova sartoria, proprio nelle vicinanze del villaggio e della loro fattoria. A Georgie la proposta era piaciuta parecchio e quel giorno avrebbe dovuto raggiungerla in città, nel suo laboratorio, proprio per parlarne.

Desiderò tanto che la sua amica Emma fosse lì con lei ad accogliere questa grande opportunità. Non aveva sue notizie da un bel po' e forse era giunto il momento di scriverle e aggiornarla su tutto. Sarebbe stato magnifico, perfetto se fosse riuscita a convincerla a trasferirsi in Australia con Dick, ma riconosceva le difficoltà che la sua amica avrebbe dovuto affrontare di fronte ad una decisione così importante, quindi aveva infine deciso di fare solo un cenno alla nuova attività, senza insomma forzarle la mano. In realtà moriva dalla voglia di avere una persona amica accanto, alla quale confidare tutte le proprie angosce. Le mancavano le loro giornate passate a confezionare magnifici abiti per le gran dame inglesi, a chiacchierare del più e del meno e a scompisciarsi dalle risate ogni volta che affrontavano argomenti un po' troppo imbarazzanti.

Il ricordo di quei brevi momenti felici unito all'entusiasmo di ricominciare a lavorare, le alleggerirono il cuore e sentì che le cose per una volta sarebbero andate bene. In effetti, l'idea di passare più tempo possibile lontana da casa non le dispiaceva affatto, la rincuorava, ma tale decisione non poteva essere presa così, su due piedi. Doveva parlarne con Abel e Arthur.

Prima di andare, finì di rassettare casa.

Arthur stava ancora dormendo. Aveva aperto senza far rumore la porta della sua camera ed eccolo lì! Il suo caro fratello. Si avvicinò a lui piano piano e si mise a sedere sul suo letto. Dormiva ancora, serenamente, e quasi le dispiaceva svegliarlo. Il suo viso in quel momento sembrava quello di un bambino, così corrucciato e perso nel sonno, così innocente. Non resistette e vi posò lentamente una mano per accarezzarlo.

E fu un attimo! Il tempo sufficiente ad un brivido di correrle lungo la schiena e al gelo di scorrerle nelle vene. Quel leggero tocco che con tanta cura aveva reso quasi impercettibile, lo aveva invece svegliato di soprassalto ed in preda al panico.

Ci mise qualche secondo a riprendere coscienza di sé e finalmente ad accorgersi che la mano tremante che aveva afferrato così ferocemente era solo quella di Georgie.

I suoi occhi lo guardavano spalancati e terrorizzati.

\- A … Arthur!".

Quella voce, quel richiamo furono come una secchiata d'acqua gelida e si sentì morire. E per qualche istante ad entrambi parve che il cuore cessasse di battere.

Lasciatale la mano, si voltò di lato cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo che provava. Odiava che lei lo vedesse così, in quello stato. Non sopportava quello sguardo che rivelava solo compassione e pena per lui e cercando con tutte le sue forze di evitarlo si alzò bruscamente dal letto, vestendosi subito, senza dire una parola.

Georgie era rimasta come impietrita. Non era riuscita a dare fiato alla voce, tale era il terrore che provava ogni volta che si ritrovava in quella situazione. Non era stata la solita crisi, ma quella reazione così improvvisa e violenta non lasciava intendere nulla di buono.

Evitando di dire o fare qualcosa che rovinasse quella giornata, si alzò anche lei in silenzio e senza fare nessun minimo accenno a ciò che era appena accaduto andò nella sua stanza per prepararsi ad uscire.

 _Dopo un po'…_

\- Georgie!"

\- Sì!" si girò di scatto, colta di sorpresa non sentendolo entrare.

\- Sai per caso dov'è Abel? Sono entrato nella sua stanza ma lui non c'era! .. È strano! .. il suo letto è intatto come se non lo avesse proprio usato!"

Si sentì gelare a quella domanda, non sapeva cosa dire. E come avrebbe potuto?

Sì! Certo che lo sapeva. Ma non sapeva come dirglielo. In effetti, come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo? Avrebbe potuto dirgli - _sai Arthur! nostro fratello … mi sono accorta … che ogni tanto …certe notti .. fa …ecco! .. delle scappatelle!?_ – Oppure - _sai Arthur! ..questa notte Abel è uscito e non è la prima volta che capita …sai! ogni tanto sente il bisogno di evadere da questa casa e allora di notte … prende Blue Star e.. come se fosse posseduto dal diavolo in persona, si lancia in una corsa sfrenata per chissà dove ed io non ho la più pallida idea di dove vada e di che cosa faccia!?_ \- Ma le parole le morivano in gola.

Odiava sentirsi così, non riusciva mai a gestire la tensione, soprattutto quando si trattava di qualcosa che riguardasse Abel. Non riusciva ad aprirsi perché ciò che la frenava, oltre al fatto di dover spiegare una cosa di cui in realtà non sapeva praticamente nulla, c'era l'evidente imbarazzo di dover rivelare al fratello di essere al corrente già da tempo di quelle strane assenze, dato che lo aveva spiato più volte.

Vedendola turbata e ignorando completamente quali fossero i suoi reali pensieri, si avvicinò a lei e lentamente prese il suo viso tra le mani. Voleva guardarla negli occhi.

Dio com'era bella! Sentiva le gambe tremare ogni volta che i suoi occhi si perdevano in quelli di lei.

\- Ti ho spaventata stamattina… non è così? … ti prego … perdonami, io … io non volevo …" e le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere giù senza riuscire a trattenerle, impedendogli di proseguire.

Si lasciò andare a lei, al suo abbraccio. Si strinsero così forte l'una all'altra quasi a reggersi a vicenda. Non c'era bisogno di parlare, di dire nulla. Aveva bisogno di lei e lei era lì, per lui.

\- Arthur! – dopo qualche minuto che erano rimasti fermi ed immobili l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra, Georgie per prima ruppe l'intimità di quel momento. Lui allentò la presa facendo sì che lei si staccasse e si ricomponesse. Ebbe un attimo di esitazione, desiderava che quell'abbraccio non finisse mai e che il calore di lei lo riscaldasse ancora un altro po', ma la lasciò libera di finire di prepararsi e uscì dalla sua stanza.

Aveva giurato di non cedere mai più, di essere solo un fratello, ma ogni volta che provava a farlo finiva per rendersi conto di quanto fosse inutile perché, malgrado quello che gli era capitato, i sentimenti che provava per lei erano sempre lì, non erano mai cambiati e gli rodevano l'anima ancora più di prima.

Aveva evitato di parlarne anche con Abel, e in effetti non ce n'era stato bisogno. Sapeva che per lui era lo stesso, la stessa angoscia, la stessa agonia. Anche se ogni giorno si ostinava a vestire i panni del capofamiglia, a mostrarsi freddo e distaccato era evidente quanto ancora soffrisse per lei.

Si era accorto della freddezza dei suoi occhi quando la guardavano, ma a differenza dello zio Kevin e di Georgie, conosceva benissimo quello sguardo e cosa in realtà celasse. Lo stesso suo identico tormento, la medesima condanna, coscienti entrambi del fatto che sebbene ci provassero ogni santo giorno era del tutto inutile, perché non avrebbero mai potuto dimenticarla, non avrebbero mai potuto smettere di amarla.

Era strano. Ma l'amore per Georgie che per tanto tempo li aveva messi l'uno contro l'altro, fino a portarli allo scontro, adesso li aveva resi uniti più che mai. Era come se la sofferenza che provavano entrambi li avesse avvicinati di più come fratelli. Nonostante tutto quello che avevano passato, erano lì l'uno per l'altro, a sorreggersi di fronte alle difficoltà della vita, come aveva sempre sognato mamma Mary. Sarebbe stata veramente orgogliosa di loro se li avesse visti adesso, uniti più di prima. E sarebbe stata sicuramente fiera di Abel, proprio di quel figlio che l'aveva fatta morire di crepacuore.

 _\- Abel… -_ i suoi occhi si inondavano di lacrime ogni volta che si fermava a pensare a suo fratello e a quello che aveva fatto per lui. Quella mattina aveva desiderato tanto stare un po' con lui, per questo motivo lo aveva cercato nella sua stanza. Voleva proporgli di uscire per andare a fare una delle loro lunghe cavalcate, solo loro due, ma non lo aveva trovato. Chissà dove si era cacciato.

Gli tornarono in mente quegli ultimi giorni passati a Londra, quando avevano rischiato entrambi di morire. Non avrebbe mai più scordato il momento in cui aveva preso il suo posto in quella cella, come non avrebbe più dimenticato il suo volto bendato di fronte al plotone d'esecuzione. Quei ricordi dolorosi finirono per scuoterlo nuovamente e si afferrò la testa come per scacciarli subito e non farsi sopraffare dal dolore.

Una volta calmatosi e non volendo rimanere solo, decise di recarsi giù al villaggio a far visita a sorella Kate. Da qualche tempo, infatti, aveva preso l'abitudine di farlo e con l'occasione si era offerto di darle una mano con i bambini della scuola. Per occupare la mente e svagarsi un po' si era messo persino a studiare per prendere il diploma di maestro e la nuova occupazione assieme alla tranquillità del luogo lo avevano fatto sentire meglio, aiutandolo a dimenticare per qualche momento le sue angosce. In effetti i miglioramenti non erano tardati a notarsi. Col tempo, infatti, le crisi avevano cominciato a diminuire e gli incubi si erano fatti sempre meno frequenti, permettendogli, anche se lentamente, di tornare a vivere.

Georgie e Abel inizialmente si erano mostrati subito preoccupati temendo che si stancasse e che lo stress non potesse non giovargli, ma poi di fronte all'evidente beneficio che ne traeva avevano finito per cedere e lasciargli fare ciò che desiderava. In fondo ci sarebbe stata con lui anche sorella Kate e di lei certamente potevano fidarsi.

Dopo un po' finalmente giunse alla scuola e qui trovò la sorella con i bambini indaffarati nella preparazione dei cestini domenicali. Quell'immagine gli fece venire in mente dolci ricordi legati alla loro infanzia, di quando c'erano loro tre lì seduti, intenti a preparare quei cestini.

\- Ehi Arthur buongiorno! Che piacere rivederti.. come stai?

\- Buongiorno sorella, sto bene grazie. Vedo che oggi siete molto occupati!

\- Sì è vero, stiamo preparando i cestini. I bambini si divertono moltissimo a farlo, ma abbiamo quasi finito e fra poco torneranno tutti a casa."

\- Così presto? Come mai? Non è ancora ora?

\- Sì... oh Arthur mi dispiace, non dirmi che sei sceso al villaggio apposta per noi? Che stupida che sono, ho dimenticato di avvisarti che oggi avrei chiuso presto la scuola e avrei lasciato andar via prima i bambini perché domani ci sarà una festa nel villaggio organizzata da tutta la comunità e ho promesso di dare una mano, oggi, con i preparativi.

\- Una festa? …Bè non fa nulla, non si preoccupi sorella - Si sentì un po' spiazzato, proprio non se l'aspettava e mentre stava quasi per salutare e andarsene, sorella Kate gli propose di accompagnarla e lui accettò senza pensarci due volte. Perché no! Sarebbe stato un modo come un altro per tenersi occupato.

Chiusa la scuola caricarono sul carro l'occorrente per i preparativi e si mossero verso il villaggio.

Durante il tragitto presero un po' a parlare.

\- Come stai ultimamente? … le tue crisi …sono diminuite?"

Arthur non si sorprese della domanda di sorella Kate, da tempo ormai si confidava con lei. Non le aveva raccontato tutto, ma col tempo aveva imparato ad aprirsi un po' senza provare imbarazzo.

\- Sì … devo dire che le cose vanno meglio. Ho cercato di tenermi più occupato possibile e questo mi ha fatto bene. Non so davvero come avrei fatto senza il suo aiuto, la ringrazio davvero di cuore. E poi… adoro lavorare con i bambini … è una cosa che mi rende davvero felice. Anche Georgie e Abel hanno cominciato a credere più in me e ad appoggiare la mia decisione riguardo al diploma. Sono felice che abbiano cambiato idea … il loro appoggio per me è davvero molto importante."

Sorella Kate lo ascoltava senza interromperlo. In quell'ultimo anno si era avvicinata molto ai tre fratelli Butmann e aveva dato loro una mano a ricostruire le loro vite ed il suo aiuto, in particolare, era stato prezioso per Abel e Georgie nell'affrontare la situazione delicata di Arthur.

\- Sono veramente contenta di sapere che le cose vadano meglio .. e … tra di voi … come va?

Arthur a quella domanda si sentì spiazzato, questo perchè stranamente trovava più facile parlarle delle sue crisi che della loro convivenza. Non sapeva in effetti come spiegarla, ma dopo qualche attimo di esitazione riprese a parlare.

\- Ecco … non c'è molto da dire… Abel e Georgie mi sono sempre molto vicini, si prendono cura di me, ma tra di noi … intendo come fratelli, non è più lo stesso. Con Abel sono riuscito a riallacciare i rapporti e adesso siamo più uniti di prima ed è una gioia e una consolazione per me averlo vicino …se non fosse stato per lui io … io .. – Si morse le labbra cercando di contenersi - .. insomma lui è mio fratello e ci sarà sempre nella mia vita, mentre Georgie.." Si bloccò di colpo non volendo più proseguire, ma sorella Kate capì che erano arrivati al nocciolo della questione e decise di continuare.

\- Georgie? .. lei nella tua vita non ci sarà per sempre? … Perché per lei è diverso? Voglio dire .. anche se non siete fratelli naturali, siete cresciuti come tali, siete tornati insieme in Australia, nella vostra fattoria. Certo! Un giorno deciderà di sposarsi e andrà a vivere in un'altra casa, ma non abbandonerà mai i suoi fratelli, vi ama e sono certa che troverà sempre il tempo per stare con voi."

Arthur si sentì ancora più triste. Sposarsi! È vero, prima o poi sarebbe potuto capitare. Sinceramente dopo Lowell non aveva più pensato all'eventualità che un altro uomo prima o poi si sarebbe fatto avanti per portarsela via. E al pensiero si sentì raggelare e strinse forte in automatico le redini, ma subito s'impose di scacciarlo dalla sua testa.

Sorella Kate lo osservava incuriosita dalle sua reazione. Non riusciva a capire quale fosse il loro problema. In realtà qualcosa aveva cominciato ad intuirlo, ma l'animo innocente di questa dolce suora di una chiesetta sperduta nella prateria australiana faticava ad accettare che fosse possibile uno scenario ben diverso di quello di una perfetta famigliola. Si fece coraggio e decise di essere più diretta.

\- Arthur.. dimmi la verità! Tu e tuo fratello… non amate Georgie come una sorella… non è così?"

Non le rispose, ma per lei il suo silenzio fu sufficiente per capire che ciò che aveva intuito era vero. Dunque ecco cosa stava succedendo a questi ragazzi! Si erano innamorati della loro stessa sorella e l'amavano al punto di rischiare tutto persino la loro stessa vita pur di raggiungerla dall'altra parte del mondo e riportarla a casa.

Si sentì profondamente triste per loro. Non li giudicava, il suo animo gentile le impediva di cedere al pregiudizio, anzi. Capiva e provava pena per loro, per lo strazio di dover convivere in quella situazione.

\- Buongiorno sorella Kate! … ah che sorpresa! C'è anche il giovane Butmann!"

Senza accorgersene erano già arrivati al villaggio di fronte la bottega della signora Potter, che appena li vide andò subito loro incontro.

\- Buongiorno signora Potter, sono felice di rivederla, come sta? È tanto che non ci si vede."

\- Caro Arthur che piacere rivederti. Ho saputo che non sei stato bene, tua sorella mi ha detto che hai avuto un lungo periodo di convalescenza. Sarà stata l'aria fetida di Londra a farti ammalare ragazzo mio, ne sono sicura." Faceva su e giù con il suo dito indice, convinta delle sua affermazione.

\- Sì, sono stato male, ma adesso mi sento meglio e sono sceso qui al villaggio per dare una mano per la festa."

La signora Potter ovviamente non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, dimenticando in un attimo il suo stato di salute, gli affidò subito dei lavori da fare, anche troppi, ma ad Arthur non dispiacque e si mosse subito per occuparsene lasciando le due donne sbrigare le altre faccende.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, ultimati i preparativi per la festa e accompagnata sorella Kate alla chiesa, si accinse finalmente a tornare a casa. Era stato bene, nonostante la fatica si sentiva rinvigorito. Durante il tragitto si convinse sempre più dell'idea di proporre a Georgie e ad Abel di andare alla festa l'indomani. In realtà era stata sorella Kate a suggerirgli di farlo e lui dopo un primo momento di esitazione si era lasciato convincere. In effetti non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male e poi era da tanto tempo che tutti e tre non si svagavano un po'. Stare in mezzo alla gente in una così bella occasione gli avrebbe fatto solo bene. Sì! perché no.

Dopo un po', mentre ormai era quasi giunto a casa, sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi velocemente a cavallo. Era Abel che appena lo vide rallentò la sua corsa.

\- Ehi! Che ci fai in giro a quest'ora?

\- Abel! Io … nulla di che, sono stato al villaggio .. tu piuttosto?! Ma dove ti eri cacciato?"

\- Ehm, sì … ti chiedo perdono …" Era tremendamente imbarazzato, non sapeva cosa rispondere – ..bè! ecco… sono stato tutto il giorno alla fattoria dello zio Kevin, ma ho fatto tardi, ti chiedo scusa!"

\- Ma a che ora ti sei vegliato? Stamattina sono entrato nella tua stanza e il tuo letto era intatto.. sembrava che non lo avessi proprio usato?"

Abel si sentì spiazzato. Era nervoso, odiava mentirgli, ma non se la sentiva di dirgli tutta quanta la verità. Se ne vergognava e preferì quindi mantenersi sul vago.

\- Sì! è vero … ma vedi! … questa notte non riuscivo a chiudere occhio per il caldo … e allora …sono uscito a fare una cavalcata e senza accorgermene sono arrivato vicino la fattoria dello zio Kevin … e… dato che avrei dovuto recarmi da lui, oggi, ed era già molto tardi, ho preferito non tornare indietro e ho dormito nella sua stalla.

\- Uhm! … hai dormito nella sua stalla?! … ok… ho capito, non parliamone più! Adesso sbrighiamoci a rientrare, si è fatto tardi. Georgie sarà molto preoccupata non vedendoci più tornare."

Non era rimasto molto convinto delle sue parole, ma preferì, per quella sera, lasciar perdere e rimandare la discussione a qualche altro giorno per la gioia di Abel felice di non dover dare ulteriori spiegazioni. Ripresero ad avviarsi verso casa.

 _Più tardi …_

Quella sera a cena parlarono a lungo della giornata appena trascorsa. In realtà, per quasi tutta la conversazione parlarono della nuova sartoria di Georgie e della festa che si sarebbe tenuta l'indomani al villaggio. Di quest'ultima, in particolare, cominciarono a discutere animatamente, perchè Abel non aveva per niente voglia di andarci, scontrandosi con i fratelli decisi più che mai a fargli cambiare idea.

\- Ti prego Abel! Non fare il solito guasta feste! È un'occasione magnifica per svagarci tutti e tre insieme, come facevamo un tempo. Ricordi come ci siamo divertiti all'inaugurazione della ferrovia!" Arthur cercava assieme a Georgie di convincerlo in tutti i modi.

\- Ma io non ne ho per niente voglia! E poi … ho un sacco di cose da fare… Andateci voi, vi divertirete lo stesso.

\- Ma non sarà la stessa cosa! … e poi …chi mi aiuterà a tenere a bada Georgie? … Lo sai che quando alza il gomito non la si può più tenere …" strizzò l'occhio al fratello maggiore e scoppiarono a ridere guardando la faccia di Georgie che a quella provocazione divenne paonazza e ci tenne subito a precisare:

– Cosaaa! … Io non ho mai alzato il gomito, so reggere benissimo l'alcool e l'unica volta che mi sono ubbriacata in vita mia ero poco più che una bambina, se ben ricordate! Ma adesso sono un'adulta capace di controllarsi, ve lo posso assicurare!" E per dimostrare ai fratelli la veridicità di quanto aveva appena detto, afferrò il bicchiere di Abel ancora pieno di vino e lo bevve tutto d'un fiato, lasciandoli di stucco e senza parole. Ma un singhiozzo la colse di sorpresa e coprendosi la bocca con le mani divenne tutta rossa dalla vergogna. Di fronte a quella scena, i due ragazzi non riuscirono a trattenere le risate.

\- ahhha ahhhh Georgie sei incredibile! Ahhha ahhh non cambierai mai…"

Fece loro una smorfia di disapprovazione, ma finì per farsi contagiare. Era da tanto tempo che non ridevano così e sembrava che fosse tornata l'armonia di un tempo.

Dopo che si erano ricomposti, Arthur decise di fare un altro tentativo, approfittando di quel ritrovato buonumore.

\- Allora Abel ti sei deciso? .. ormai hai capito che c'è bisogno di te! – e divertito diede un buffetto a Georgie che subito gli rispose con una linguaccia, cosa che fece sorridere Abel che a questo punto, non sentendosela più di rifiutare, finì per cedere alle loro pressioni.

\- e va bene! Avete vinto! ..Certo che quando vi ci mettete diventate veramente insopportabili voi due! - sorrise più divertito che infastidito vedendoli strizzarsi l'occhio perchè contenti di essere riusciti nel loro intento - Sì, ma prima di andare alla festa devo passare dallo zio Kevin, perché gli ho promesso che sarei andato anche domani ad aiutarlo e devo avvisarlo di rimandare il lavoro a lunedì!" Si sentiva un po' dispiaciuto di venir meno ad una promessa e Arthur accortosene intervenne subito per rincuorarlo:

\- Non ti preoccupare, zio Kevin capirà e sarà sicuramente felice di sapere che ci svaghiamo un po'. E poi .. oggi hai lavorato da lui tutto il giorno e persino dormito nella sua stalla la scorsa notte per svegliarti presto ed essere puntuale questa mattina! … Credo proprio che non avrà nulla in contrario a rimandare il lavoro a lunedì, ne sono sicuro."

Alle parole di Arthur il gelo scese su quella tavola. Non durò molto, giusto il tempo che gli occhi di Georgie intercettarono lo sguardo di Abel. E in quel momento le fu tutto chiaro. Lui sapeva! Era assurdo, ma non poteva essere diversamente, perché il modo in cui la stava fissando non le lasciava altri dubbi. Sembrava infatti dirle _Sì, è così! so tutto! ti ho vista spiarmi tutte le volte dalla finestra!_

A quel pensiero sgranò gli occhi e sentì le gambe tremare, e il rossore invaderle le guance.

Non sopportando più di rimanere seduta lì, di fronte a lui, si alzò facendo attenzione a non barcollare ed emettendo suoni incomprensibili per via dell'agitazione che la stava assalendo fino alla punta dei capelli. Per controllare la tensione si mise a disfare la tavola, aiutata dai ragazzi che si erano alzati a loro volta.

Nonostante la strana piega che aveva preso l'esito della serata, questa trascorse serena e tranquilla. E per un momento parve a tutti e tre che le cose stessero tornando pian piano al proprio posto.

Una volta finito di rassettare la cucina, si diedero la buona notte ed ognuno si ritirò nella propria stanza.

Georgie quella notte fece fatica a conciliare il sonno per via delle emozioni provate quel giorno. Ripensava al nuovo progetto a cui presto si sarebbe dedicata e alla ritrovata serenità con i fratelli che pian piano, seppur con fatica, stavano ricostruendo e si sentiva euforica, ma felice allo stesso tempo.

I suoi pensieri però finirono per fermarsi su Abel e su quello che era successo durante la cena. Non riusciva a dimenticare quello che Arthur aveva detto riguardo al fratello riferendosi alla notte precedente. Aveva capito che non era stato del tutto sincero con lui e poi … quello sguardo!

Ciò che l'aveva sorpresa di più oltre al fatto di essersi resa conto che lui fosse al corrente di tutto, era stata la reazione che aveva avuto quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi. In fondo lo aveva soltanto spiato qualche volta e da sorella non ci trovava nulla di male. Ma il problema era proprio questo. Da sorella!? …

La ritrovata armonia tra loro durante quella serata le aveva fatto dimenticare per qualche momento la cruda realtà.

Sentì l'ansia salire e cominciò a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, mettendosi infine a pancia in giù e affondando parte del viso nel cuscino che aveva stretto forte tra le braccia. Non riusciva a non pensarci.

 _Quello sguardo!_

Ma perché ne era rimasta così turbata? Non era normale, non lo era per niente! Era semplicemente curiosa di sapere dove andasse o cosa facesse, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva fortemente in imbarazzo al pensiero che lui se ne fosse accorto e il fatto di non essere sua sorella le complicava davvero le cose, come se il fatto di non esserlo le negava il diritto di preoccuparsene mettendola di contro in una condizione di forte disagio.

Sentì la tristezza nuovamente pesarle sul cuore. Desiderava tanto vivere in pace con loro, ma ogni volta che provava a farlo, si ritrovava nuovamente punto e a capo.

Decise per quella notte di non pensarci più, scacciando in tutti i modi quei tristi pensieri e, tra la stanchezza ed il fatto che ormai era notte fonda, riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi.


End file.
